myradon_settingfandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Races - Humans Humans in Myradon are descended from a new distinctive lines of men in the past, the majority of which coming from Barbarian ancestry, but other having migrated into the land from other parts of the world. Parthians One of the most prolific groups of humans, the Parthians are a collection of people residing mainly in the north-central portion of the Mainlund. These men are the decedents of plains barbarians from the center of the land whom moved north after the peak of the great Barbarian Era, and whom settled down to form permanent cities within the cold forests of the northern Mainlund. These humans have generally dark hair and eyes, but with pale skin, and set the standard for the "average" human for size. Virtually all humans living in the countries of Partha and Garmond are of Parthian stock, as are most men living to the east of those lands all the way into the rocky peaks of Kharos Mountains. Bhesinians A different group of plains barbarians split off to form the Bhesinians, whom still reside in the grassy, wind-swept plains of the west-central Mainlund. These men are fanatically religious, devoting their lives to the service of their single Father God, and are obsessed with fighting evil throughout the land. Historically, these were nomadic horse-archers and raiders. Bhesinians nowadays do form permanent cities, but keep many of their old nomadic customs, such as regular pilgrimages around the land, long-term traveling to visit shrines or relatives, and easily broken-down dwellings like yurts and tents instead of fixed roof houses. They are fiercely independent, aggressive in the pursuit of justice and goodness (according to the tenets of their religion), and willing to fight to claim new lands. Bhesinians are characterized as typically having sandy blond to brown hair, light eyes, and tan skin. They are slightly taller and leaner than the average human, but not overly so. Mushiffs Having arrived from a totally different continent by way of ships during the Ancient Era of time, the Mushiffs are totally unrelated to the barbarian decedents that are more common on the Mainland They possess ebony-dark skin, curly or wavy hair of brown, red, or black, sharp bone structure, and piercing light brown eyes. As a whole, they are known for their crafty (if not downright shiftless) merchants, and their skills as sailors and navigators are unparalleled by the other groups of humans in the land. Mushiffs are not overly numerous in population size, but typically possess more wealth per capita than any other human group, due to their merchant tendencies and their control over the fast-growing economy of the nation called The Footlands This gives them a reputation for greed and trickery in regards to business dealings which is somewhat (but not entirely) undeserved. Urals The Urals are a group of rural-dwelling humans who migrated south from the central plains into the swampy forests near the southern coastline of the Mainland They became experts at farming in wetlands, learning how to grow rice, and how to dam rivers when needed. The Urals were isolated in their remote swamps for many, many generations, and retain a fair bit of their suspicion of the outside world. They are a superstitious people, fearful of magic and curses (for good reason, as witches are common among them). Urals are slightly shorter than the average human, somewhat squat, with thick features and limbs, and having dark hair and vibrantly colored eyes, with olive-tan skin. Barbarians In some small pockets, human groups have persisted in much the same lifestyle as they did during the Ancient Era, before modern engineering and steel. These pockets of human barbarians are very diverse, and usually quite insular. The largest concentration of these people is found in the Calcovian Human Barbarians, on the northern edge of the island of Calcova These folks are distantly related to the modern day Bhesinians, but with slightly darker skin and hair, and a fair bit shorter (due to poor nutrition). Before the height of the Parthian Era, they controlled most of the island of Calcova, with other lands hesitant to settle there to do harassment from these barbarians. They are quite primitive only having what metal implements they have stolen or captured from other forces, and have seen their territory reduced to a small strip on the northern edge of the island, and they are currently loosing that to the expanded Calcovan society of gnomes and half-giants. Located halfway between the Mist Mountains and the coastline of The Gray Coast, in the middle of the GreatRiver Delta system, are the Puushtani Barbarians, a river-going group of humans with very primitive metal-working skills, who mainly fish and trap and make their life along the many rivers in this region. They are aggressively hostile to any outsiders, making them one of the reasons that the south-eastern section of the Mainlund is so isolated from the rest of the world. The Puushtani are short, tan-skinned people with dark hair and eyes, and are known for their great variety of body modifications, like tattoos, lip or ear rings, re-shaped heads, piercings, and more. They fight amongst themselves constantly, and often go to tribe-level wars with each other as well as the reptilian Tyrazyne people whom occupy that region along the coastline. The Shara-Noc Desert-men are an ancient lineage of black-skinned men living in the Shara-Noc desert, and in the rocky mountains of the Haas Mountain Range that rings the desert. These nomads cross back and forth across the desert, and are advanced enough to be hired as guides for others seeking to do the same. They are however, viewed as quite irrational and violent, seemingly willing to turn on an outsider for the strangest of reasons, and they believe that they are plagued by an army of invisible evil spirits and jinns which are responsible for all problems and bad luck encountered in their lives. This makes them unpredictable at best and dangerous at worst, so most other beings seek to avoid them unless absolutely necessary.